


Not much of a secret.

by malfoible



Category: The Repair Shop (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, RPF, Romance, Shower Sex, older guy younger guy pairing., person of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: Jay and will think they are being discreet. fat chance.
Relationships: Jay blades/will kirk
Kudos: 5





	Not much of a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> The repair shop is a wonderful heart-warming show with a great group of characters. All that follows is fiction.

September.

Kirsten hurried up the lane to the repair shop.  
A small delicate sweet bowl had arrived the previous evening and she was keen to begin work on it.  
She frowned as the building came in sight and looked again at her watch.

Jay usually had the big doors open by now, letting the air through even on the coldest of days.  
Standing with his apron on and his ever present cap, holding a mug of steaming tea or leaning on the broom,  
smiling or lifting his hand in greeting as the workers came into view.

Kirsten wondered if she had missed a message saying he wasn’t in today.  
Her steps slowed but she carried on, if Jay was absent someone else would come along to open up, she would just have to wait.

As she neared the door she noticed it was in fact slightly open, sounds from inside made her pause, and peep through the gap. 

She could see Jay, wearing his cap and his dark blue jacket, his top half was perfectly respectable but his bottom half was naked as he was gently thrusting his long dark cock into the mouth of…Will.. Kirsten gave a little gasp and clapped her hand over her mouth.

Jay groaned. “Mmm, that is good, you are almost as good with your mouth as you are with your hands.”

Will, crouching in front of Jay, rocked back on his heels. “Almost as good, almost as good?” he looked up, grinning in mock indignation.

Jay grinned back and pulled him up by his shirt front mashing their lips together, his hand slid round Will’s back and he pulled him close.   
“Okay equally as good,” he kissed Will again, taking his time enjoying the sensation. The feel of Wills mouth under his, the pleasure of having Will in his arms.

Will ran his hands up Jay’s arms feeling the strength in the muscles, higher, round the back of his neck stroking gently.   
He returned the kiss, then smiled as he moved his head. “Do you want me to…? He looked down.

Jay glanced over at the large clock on the wall. “Fuck no, look at the time, the others will be arriving soon, we should be more careful, you drive me crazy.”

Wills eyes popped wide, “Me? Really how? “ He closed the slight gap between them and ran his tongue over Jay’s lips.  
Jay grinned again,” Just like that you pest, now shift and let me pull my pants up.”  
Will walked away wiggling his hips, “Don’t know what you’re missing.”

Kirsten watching in a state of shock, turned away as she heard voices behind her and walked back along the lane to meet the others.  
She hoped the pair inside were decent by the time they arrived.  
She decided to keep what she had seen to herself, after all, they were consenting adults and it was really none of her business.

A few seconds later Jay swung the big doors open and waved as he saw them coming.   
The whole group entered together laughing and chattering, Kirsten looked round for Will and saw him smile and greet everyone just as normal.  
For the first twenty minutes or so she was distracted by what she had seen but soon the pleasure in working on the sweet bowl took over and   
she pushed what she had seen to one side.

October.

Lucia had been cleaning a painting for what seemed like days, her eyes were beginning to feel itchy and her neck, bent too long in the same position was aching.  
She rolled her neck and stood up shaking out her shoulders and removing her glasses.

Brentan looked across at her. “You ok? Getting a bit stiff?”

Lucia nodded, “Too long sitting in the same position, you know how it is. I need a break, a little walk I think and maybe something to drink that isn’t coffee,”  
She smiled at him and picked up her mug frowning at the contents.

“I think there are still some of those fruit smoothie things in the fridge, will I get you one?”

“Thanks, No, I’ll get it and maybe go outside to drink it and take a short walk. If anyone wants me let them know.”

She picked out a smoothie and made her way to the outside shed where Dom was hard at work.  
She would have stopped for a chat but he seemed to be swearing loudly at a bicycle which was not cooperating.  
She decided to walk down the lane and round in a circle behind the shop, it would let her stretch her legs and she could spend a few minutes watching the ducks on the pond.   
She revelled in the feeling of the sun on her face and the soft breeze in her hair, she smiled with pleasure.  
She worked on beautiful paintings in this delightful surrounding, how could anything be better?  
She walked for a good half hour then headed back towards the pond behind the building.  
As she drew nearer she could hear soft voices and thought it would be pleasant to say hello.

Jay and Will were standing closing together talking, leaning on the fence.  
She was about to greet them when she noticed their closeness.  
Jay had his hand on Will’s shoulder, this was not so unusual.  
Jay was very hands on, patting people on the back for a job well done and most of the repair staff were used to occasionally hugging people who were emotional when picking up their treasured possessions.   
But this seemed different somehow, the two men had theirs heads together and as she watched Will reached up to stroke Jay’s cheek.  
Jay tilted his head and popped a soft kiss on Will’s lips. They smiled into each other’s eyes and Lucia backed away in surprise.  
Will and Jay who would have thought. She made her back to work and was soon engrossed.  
It was later that evening when what she had seen resurfaced.  
It was Dom’s turn to make dinner and Lucia took the chance to have a nice soak in the bath.  
She came downstairs wearing a soft, silky, colourful robe, which was Dom’s favourite and his eyes lit up.

“You look gorgeous.”

She tipped her head at the compliment.  
“Thank you it’s nice to be appreciated. That smells good. I’m quite hungry”

He served dinner and poured a cold, crisp, glass of wine, they made small talk as they ate, then when they had finished she stood and cleared away the plates.   
When she passed him to refill his glass he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her.

“You ok? You seem quiet?”

“It’s nothing, well, nothing to do with us, today I went for a walk.” She smiled at him.  
I was going to say hello but you were cursing, so I didn’t bother.”

He laughed. “Oh you heard that, the damn handlebars wouldn’t come apart. Did something happen on your walk?”

“I saw Jay and Will…kissing.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’m not, not really, haven’t you noticed…the way they are with each other…there’s a kind of spark…a sizzle…and Will…he flirts….”

“Will flirts? When…why haven’t I noticed…?”

“Well it might be that you are always concentrating on what you are doing, but maybe he does it more outside…. in the outside shed…. they work with me sometimes….”

“And Will flirts …with Jay?”

Dom nodded his head. “Yes,”

“But if they are seeing each other why keep it secret?”

“How long was it after we got together that you were willing to tell everyone?”

Lucia nodded her head. ”Yes, I see, I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it if it wasn’t going to last.”

“And now?”  
“Now it’s a very big deal.” She kissed him passionately and tilted her head back so he could kiss her throat.  
The first time he had done it his beard had tickled her décolletage, and she had found over the past few months that this was a great turn on.

Julie and Amanda were having a girl’s night out.  
They had eaten a delicious meal in their favourite Italian restaurant and had polished off a very nice bottle of wine.  
Not quite ready to go home they had decided to check out a new cocktail bar that had opened not far away.  
The place was new and gleaming and glossy, most of the clientele were young and smartly dressed, not the usual kind of place they visited but it was very welcoming and the bar staff were friendly. The cocktails were amazing and they tried a couple each before deciding to return another time to try some more.

The trouble with bars, even those which are newly modernised is that the bathrooms are always either up great winding stairs or down into basements.  
After the wine and the cocktails a visit upstairs was very necessary before they headed home. 

Having learned the hard way to be wary of stairs, alcohol and high heels they descended slowly.  
On the half landing Amanda paused to wait for Julie, they could see the whole bar from there and they smiled to see everyone enjoying themselves.  
Amanda looking across at the bar and recognising a familiar figure. “Oh look there’s Will.”

Julie looking at the entrance door said. “Don’t be daft, how much have you had to drink, that’s Jay.”

Amanda turned to see where Julie was pointing and they watched as Jay made his way across the crowded room to reach Will at the bar.  
They stared open mouthed as Jay nodded at the barman and held up two fingers then bent his head and kissed Wills cheek.  
They watched as Will smiled and turned his head to give Jay a peck on the lips.  
The women looked at each other.

“Did you know?”

“No did you? Maybe we should go before they see us. They must want to keep it a secret. Whatever IT is?”

“Whatever…you can see what….or I suppose they could be just having a drink. That kiss though….”

“Yeah, that kiss, it wasn’t exactly passionate…perhaps….”

Julie shook her head. “No it was definitely a kiss, in public, in a wine bar.” Her eyebrows wiggled and Amanda laughed. “Well that’s sobered me up ha ha let’s go home.” 

November.

Jay woke to an empty bed.  
He was opening his mouth to call Will’s name when the bathroom door opened and a naked shivering Will raced towards the bed.  
“It’s freezing. Why isn’t the heating on?”

Jay smiled.” It’s early perhaps it hasn’t kicked in yet.” He lifted the covers and Will leapt into bed.

“You’ll have to think of a way to warm me up.” Will rubbed his cold legs on Jay’s warm ones.  
“I’m sure I can manage that.” Jay wrapped his arms round Will pulling him close.  
He began to kiss him, gently at first then adding more heat until he was plundering his mouth.  
Will moaned as Jay caressed him, his throat his chest, his abdomen and lower, lower until he was gripping Will’s cock.

Will moaned again, thrust upwards into his lover’s hand. “Oh yes…Yes….”

Jay stopped moving. “Hot enough?” he teased.

“Don’t you dare stop….don’t you….aaah.” as Jay bowed his head and swiped the top of Will’s weeping length with his tongue.

Jay tightened his grip lower down. “Not just yet sweetheart, be a good boy and wait, it will definitely be worth it.”

“But I need…I want….”

“You young ones, you want instant gratification. Anticipation is everything, you can’t come yet. I’ll tell you when ok?”

“Ok, Ok, but please…your tongue…..aaah…”

Jay licked and sucked, his tongue whirling round the top and licking long stripes up the inside of Will’s thigh, before taking the whole length into his mouth.  
He took Will to the edge time and again until Will was thrashing around on the bed.  
“Please oh please…Jay….”

“Come for me sweetheart.” Jay took the head into his mouth as Will pumped what seemed like a gallon of come down his throat.

Jay swallowed, then moved up the bed taking Will into his arms as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Will put an arm over his eyes so Jay wouldn’t see how emotional he was but Jay pulled it away and kissed his tears.   
“I said it would be worth the wait, and you never have to hide from me how you feel.” He held Will close and when he had calmed down he kissed him gently.

Will took a few deep breaths then, his head still turned away he said. “I love you.”

For a beat Jay’s heart pounded in his chest, he had been waiting for Will to say those very words but then common sense kicked in.  
Will had just had a very emotional experience, of course he would say the words.  
He couldn’t mean them, he would have spoken before.  
Jay sighed, he wished Will had meant what he said, of course he did, he had loved Will, been in love with Will, from almost the first time Will had teasingly kissed him.  
He sighed again, what could he say?  
Will, hurt that Jay hadn’t responded, climbed out of bed and made his way into the shower.

The journey to work was as frosty in the car as it was outside.  
Jay was wishing he had spoken up and admitted his feelings.  
Will was hurt and embarrassed.  
The day which had started off so well got worse and worse.  
The atmosphere in the repair shop was edgy and uncomfortable.  
Will swayed from anger to almost tears on a minute to minute basis. Even his woodwork failed to soothe him.  
He looked across at Jay who seemed to be avoiding him, chatting with Julie and Amanda, giving Suzy a hug for a job well done.

Jay had better control of his emotions but spent most of the day arguing with himself in his head.  
“Do you want him?” “Yes.”  
“Do you love him?” “Yes.”   
“So what is the problem idiot?”  
“He’s young, he didn’t mean what he said, it was just lust.”  
Round and round it went in his head.

By the time they got back in the car both men stressed and their nerves were jangling with anxiety.

Will didn’t say a word until Jay pulled up outside Will’s own flat. He looked at Jay in dismay, “You’ve brought me to my place.”

“I thought you might like some time….”

Will his eyes wide, thrust the door open and stepped out slamming the door behind him.

Jay looked after him as he ran inside.  
“Well that went well.”

He hesitated for a while then put the car in gear and drove home.

The house felt cold and unwelcoming, he turned up the heat and switched on all the lights as he climbed the stairs.  
The bed was just as they had left it, the scent of Will’s body still present.  
Jay sat down on the bed and rubbed a hand over his head.  
The last few months had been the happiest he’d ever known. He was an idiot.   
Tomorrow he would talk to Will and tell him how he really felt.

A loud thundering at the door broke into his thoughts and he ran downstairs.  
There was shouting outside and before he got to the door it opened, and Will incandescent with rage burst in.

“You are a total knob, do you know that? A total knob, and I love you, lord knows why because you’re a total knob.  
I say the words, I say I love you and you just ignore me for the rest of the day, and don’t tell me you don’t feel the same Mr Tough Guy Jay Blades because I know you do. You maddening… total…”

“Knob, yes I heard. And yes you are right….” Jay was close enough by then to take Will into his arms.  
He kissed him over and over until Will’s legs gave way and then Jay picked him up, tossed him over his shoulder and climbed the stairs.  
By the time he reached the top he was panting slightly and threw Will none too gently on the bed then after a few deep breaths began stripping off both their clothes.

“I’m sorry, I wanted you to speak then I couldn’t handle it. I thought it was just that minute you know because of the ….”He bent over and claimed Will’s lips.

Will pulled him down onto the bed and used his mouth to shut Jay up. “Idiot.”

Jay woke to an empty bed, hearing the shower running he smiled and made his way to the bathroom.  
“Mind if I join you?”

He was rewarded with an enormous grin. “As long as you’re not planning on talking too much.” Will grinned again.

They hadn’t made love the night before, they had talked and talked and kissed and kissed and held each other until the rollercoaster of the day’s emotions sent them to sleep.

Will had woken refreshed and horny, when Jay entered the shower he reached for him, pulling him close kissing him deeply then sinking to his knees.  
Jay sighed as Will teased him with his tongue then began rocking gently back and forth into Will’s mouth.  
He fought to control himself, enjoying the sensation, making it last but all too soon, he was too close…he reached down and caressed Will’s face.  
” Stop.”

Will looked up surprised. ”Stop?”

“I don’t want to come just yet. I want to make love to you, to fuck you, to come inside of you. Stand up and turn round.”

Will faced the wall as Jay kissed and licked all the way down his back. Jay’s large brown hands kneading the cheeks of his bum.  
Jay’s finger teasingly circling his hole until finally he dipped inside first with his finger then with his tongue.  
Will moaned and pushed backwards. “Oh fuck that feels good…mmm …more…oh…”  
Another finger joined the first and Jay curled them, finally reaching that sweet spot.  
Will moaned and shuddered. “Oh fuck…yeeeesss…”

Jay moved his fingers, went back to circling with his tongue, then sat back on his heels.  
“Turn round.”  
“What? No, I want you… please.”  
“Trust me.”

Will turned round and nodded, Jay kissed him filthily then lifted him up.  
“I’ve thought about this since day one. Me and you in the shower. Looking into your eyes as I fuck you”

Will’s eyes popped wide as Jay wrapped his legs round his waist, bent his legs to get a good angle,  
then slid deep inside Will making him groan with a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
His head fell back and banged the wall.

“You ok? Do you want me to stop?”

“Are you insane? Of course I don’t want you to stop, come on big guy, show me what you’ve got.”

December.

The repair shop had had a good week.

Jay and Will were managing to keep their private life private or so they thought.

Both Lucia and Kirsten had noticed the frosty atmosphere between the pair but also that it had only lasted one day. 

Lucia mentioned it to Dom. “They must have kissed and made up.”

Kirsten still hadn’t mentioned what she had seen. One day she noticed a strange smile and a wink between Dom and Lucia.

It began with Jay and Steve trying to pull apart a large item, they pulled and tugged and added some grease to see if they could move it.   
The whole team was watching egging the two men on, then Steve holding on tightly to one end looked at Jay and said. “Come on big guy show me what you’ve got.”

Will’s eyes were dancing as he had hurried back to his bench his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Dom, had looked at Lucia and winked as if to say, well now we know what his nickname is.

Sometime later, Kirsten was showing Lucia a painting on a plate.  
“It’s quite beautiful, it’s a pity the crack runs right through her face.”

“Lucia, erm, earlier, you and Dom, you seemed to know something about Jay and Will…..”

“What? I mean…..why… what do you know….have you seen them kissing too….?”

Kirsten wondered how to reply, she had, indeed, seen a kiss, and the rest of what she had seen was burned forever into her brain. She would keep that to herself.  
“Yes, months ago, they were…kissing.”

“We think they are having a relationship and trying to keep it secret.”

Kirsten nodded. “Well if they want us to know, they will tell us.”

Jay had kept his distance from Will for the rest of the day.

They got in the car to drive home.

“You pest, I could see you laughing all the way across the shop. I could have spanked you.”

Will’s face beamed. His grin got wider and wider. “Well, here’s me thinking I’m special, and I find out that even Steve calls you “big guy”.

“One day you’ll go too far and they’ll all find out.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

“You want us to tell people?”

“Yes, don’t you? Are you uncomfortable with people knowing?”

“No but I thought you might be. The Christmas party we’ll tell them then.”

“We don’t have to go into details, of course, especially if there is spanking involved.” Will’s eyes were bright.

Jay noticed. “Wait till I get you home.”

Christmas.

The party had gone very well, the clients had come to collect their treasures, mulled wine had been drank and secret santa gifts had being shared out.  
Jay began a short speech then held his hand out to Will.

“I, we, have something to tell you, Will and I have been, well…going out…erm…seeing each other…..”

Cue eye rolls from, Dom, Kirsten, Julie, Amanda and Lucia. Will noticed.

“You knew?” 

“Guessed.” Dom nodded

“Saw you in the wine bar.”

“Saw you kissing.”

“September.” Kirsten held her hand up red in the face.

Suzy and Steve looked from one to another amazement on their faces.

“We never guessed a thing.”

Jay grinned, “Well, this is for Steve and Suzy. Will and I have been seeing each other for a few months and we would like you our friends to wish us well.”

Dom raised his glass and everyone followed suit. “To Will and Jay we hope you'll be very happy. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
